emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8620 (16th October 2019)
Plot Robert and Aaron have gone into hiding at a holiday cottage. Aaron is grouchy because he knows they haven't got long until they get caught unless they get to Dover as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, back at the village. Their families are suffering from their absences, and are the ones who are being hounded on by the police. Ellis has become somewhat sophisticated at the adventure park, and Al is pleased that he's offering more of his efforts to the business. Faith quizzes Pete on his sudden change of residence from the farm to the B&B. She isn't too convinced by his excuse that the farm was too crowded. Typical Mandy sticks her nose when she hears about Robert and Aaron's sudden bunk. Billy jumps to Dawn's defence when Kim laughs at her employment history. He is later treated with a passionate kiss. Robert and Aaron are alarmed when they hear sirens beaming closer to the holiday cottage and see Fiona, the owner of the residence, waving way to their direction. They are relieved to discover it was an ambulance. However, another barrier is put in their way when their passports are delayed by another week. A surprising hero comes their way in the form of Mandy Dingle who promises to sort them out. Nicola quizzes Jimmy on his erratic behaviour the previous day. Once they get to the bottom of his lack of alcohol intake, they believe he was spiked, and the culprit behind it was aiming for Nicola. Fortunately for Nicola, Nora understands when she tells her that Jimmy is an alcoholic and has been sent to rehab, Jimmy, however, doesn't share the same kind of emotion. Billy is not happy when he finds Ellis at the adventure park still working despite suffering from an accident earlier and his arm bursting with blood. Ellis isn't the first person that day to tell him that he can't make decisions for other people. Mandy's plan to save Robert and Aaron goes smoothly, but when Liv jumps out of the back of the van and pleads that she wants to go on the run with them, their sent into turmoil. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Kim Tate - Claire King *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Fiona - Isabel Ford *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Ingleshire Cottage - Kitchen, living room and exterior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Adventure park *Café Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Robblesfield Way Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liv is struck by a realisation; Mandy offers help in a moment of need; and Faith quizzes Pete. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,198,070 viewers (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes